Especial San Valentín: Nicomaki
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Nico y Maki en todo momento era tsunderes pero cierta fuerza divina debía dar un alto a eso... Sólo así lograran sincerarse


Maki subía lentamente las escaleras tratando de sofocarse el frío terrible que hacía y más en pleno invierno que adornaba de blanco la ciudad lo cual subía lo antes posible para llegar a su salón pero por jugarreta del destino se encontró con esa enana de coletas y ojos rojos, la cual también se encontraba de muy mal genio al ver a la pelirroja.

La pelinegra comenzó a recriminar a su kouhai

-¿Qué estás mirando?

-¡N-no estoy viendo nada!- Respondió la menor sintiéndose algo intimidada por esa mirada de su sempai la cual no dudó en señalarla con el dedo

-¡Tu claramente estás mirándome!

-¿Yo?... Bien, tú ganas enana, ¡Sólo te miré porque tú también estabas mirándome!

-¡¿Vez?! ¡Sabía que me estabas mirando!- Sonrió victoriosa de su acierto y tal como se lo esperaban ambas se miraban con ganas de matarse o probablemente con ganas de comerse el bizcocho

-Pueden hacer un favor al universo con lo siguiente- Se escuchó una resonante voz de mujer que dejó heladas tanto a Nico como a Maki las cuales miraban a todos lados pero la voz volvió a resonar esta vez desde el cielo

-Primero, ¿Pueden dejar de usar referencias de su estúpida canción?... Segundo, ¿Pueden dejar de ser tsunderes a cada rato? Y por último, ¿Pueden sincerarse y abrir su corazón de una buena vez?

Las miradas apuntaron al cielo y Nico comenzó a…

-Oh no, es esa estúpida enferma de Yuzu Araki

-Nico-chan, no comiences- La voz gigante trataba de defenderse

-Yo creo que hablo por todos incluyendo al público cuando digo que…- La pelirroja comenzó y a recriminar como en criticar a la voz gigante- Que estas constantes historias de lemmon y romance con memes y humor malo de la Frikipedia es constantemente odioso y repulsivo…

-Y aparte, ¿Quién clase de persona disfrutaría de esas historias? Sólo un retardado mental lo entendería- La loli comenzó a hacer monerías a las nubes que por cierto se volvieron grises dando a entender que nada había salido muy bien que digamos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer niña feminazi? ¿Hacer que Nico Nii sufra una desgracia hasta sexual en tus estúpidos fics?

De pronto una presencia morada resurgió en plena escalera dando con la figura de una chica de cabello en forma de piña en color morado tirando a azul, un parche en el ojo derecho y el ojo izquierdo era azul, uniforme militar con falda corta tirando a verde militar, botas negras y por supuesto una lanza en forma de tridente.

-¡Oh no, te conozco!- Exclamó Nico algo asustada- ¡Eres Chrome de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

-¿Por qué demonios la shipeé con Mukuro?- Opinó Maki ante la mencionada- Aunque también lo hacía con Hibari

-De hecho ese es mi avatar- Justificó la fanficker- No vi ese anime pero me pareció cool su diseño, digo quién querría a una chica bien kawaii con un parche y con peinado cool y con un buen par de melones- Señaló a su busto prominente

-Pero yendo al grano, creo que deberías verte Nico-chan

-¿De qué hablas?

-Nico-chan, estás, estás…- La pelirroja temblorosa señalaba a la pobre idol la cual de una manera extraña desde su coleta derecha comenzaban a salir partículas con el aire mientras la idol seguía con cara de escepticismo

-No me digas, ¿Es el meme del "No me quiero señor Stark"?- Segundos después ya estaba horrorizada ante su desintegración- ¡Oh no! ¡No me quiero ir, Maki-chan!

-Yuzu-san, ¿Qué demonios haces con Nico-chan?

-De hecho esta es mi historia y como escritora tengo el poder de poner y borrar lo que se me viene en la cabeza- Argumentó la pelipiña que estaba tranquila ante esa situación- Sé que un fanfiction es insignificante en la literatura pero hay que tener en claro que un escritor al momento de escribir una historia es como una especie de Dios- Suspiró

-Me explico, como cualquier dios el escritor crea un mundo nuevo o interviene en un mundo establecido, por ejemplo los animes de los que he hecho mis fics son esos mundos mencionados, aparte de crear habitantes aunque en este caso por ser una serie anime se recurre al Original Character.

En eso invocó a Nozomi y Eli que estaban abortas pero en menos de nada ambas comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente

-Los personajes quién dependiendo de lo que haga el escritor pueden llegar a ser memorables por lo bien hechos que están- Miró de reojo a la pelirroja la cual estaba como un tomate ante ese ojo morado seductor e intimidante

-U odiarlos por ser los villanos- Señaló a Nico la cual ya se estaba esparciendo completamente y ahora miró con sentencia a la tsundere roja- Maki elige dos cosas, ¿Ser sincera con Nico como ella contigo o no verás un mañana con ella? Es tu elección

La tsundere suspiró, en verdad ante esa situación no le quedaba de otra

-Bien, seremos sinceras entre ambas pero por favor, ¡No desintegres a Nico-chan!- Hizo esa mirada de imploro la cual la fanficker aceptó y en menos de nada la loli estaba en la normalidad.

La pelipiña del parche sonriendo de manera directa señaló

-Más vale que lo que digan y hagan sea cierto, hagan todo lo posible para complacerme a mí como todo el público y al fandom, nos vemos- La escritora desapareció usando la teletransportación a lo Dragon Ball mientras las dos tsunderes dieron comienzo a su conversación pero de manera humilde y sincera, tal como debía ser.

-De todos modos, Nico-chan llegaste un poco temprano hoy- Maki sonreía mientras la loli se rascaba un poco la cabeza mientras se reía bajito

-Hehe, bueno, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Y tú, ¿No estás aquí más tarde de lo usual, Maki-chan?- Hizo una mirada algo burlona- Apuesto a que te quedaste dormida

-Por favor, no hay manera de que haga esto

-¿Entonces por qué?

La pelirroja comenzó a hacer un bufido de enojo como si tratara de evadir la conversación

-¡Eso- eso no importa!

-Maki-chan- Una voz canturrona venía- No me hagas borrarte de la faz de la tierra

La tsundere entendiendo las consecuencias de ello decidió suspirar profundamente y decir

-Eso no importa- Ahora su modo de voz era cuidado- Y no veo por qué tendría que decírtelo- Esa última parte lo dijo entre risas a lo cual la loli se unió y en unos segundos ambas se miraban extrañadas para dirigir a sus maletas respectivas. Ambas sacaron una caja de a una mientras Rin y Hanayo pasaban hablando por el lugar

-Ten, Maki-chan- La loli sonrojada extendía una caja blanca con moños rosas mientras la pelirroja algo tímida recibió el presente y ahora era su turno

-Feliz San Valentín, Nico-chan- Ahora la pelirroja le daba una caja con la típica envoltura en ese tipo de fechas e incluso con corazones a lo cual la loli agradeció

-No es como si…

-Maki-chan… Yuzu-san, ¿Recuerdas?- Alertó la loli entre dientes

La pelirroja decidió entrar en serio

-Ese regalo lo compré para ti, en estos momentos estar contigo significa mucho para mí- Esbozaba una sonrisa aunque sonrojada mientras la loli también lidiaba con el mismo problema.

-Bueno, yo también te compré aunque temo que no es suficiente

-Eso no importa, al menos estamos juntas

-Cierto

Las dos chicas decidieron ir en junta con tal de dar con las musas restantes mientras tanto la pelipiña del parche estaba con un laptop y un jugo de caja mientras observaba la escena entre esas dos chicas… Una vez más tenía otra idea para sus alocadas historias.


End file.
